


Запой

by natoth



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Drunkenness, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8300290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natoth/pseuds/natoth
Summary: Г'Кар пытается бороться со своим новым статусом религиозной иконы, а Лондо осознает, что ему стоит поучиться у Вира тому, как обращаться со впавшими в меланхолию пьяницами.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Drink Deep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/958124) by [Amatara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatara/pseuds/Amatara). 



> Действие происходит в пятом сезоне, пропущенная сцена из эпизода "The Ragged Edge"
> 
> Бета: Nazgul*s Spawn

Если бы всего два года назад кто-нибудь сказал ему, что он вернется из Зокало трезвым, Лондо не сомневался, каким был бы его ответ. Он бы содержал упоминание о некоторых частях тела, а также искреннее указание их владельцу о том, как именно их следует применить после изречения такой чуши. Даже теперь он не совсем понимал, что за хандра на него накатила. Да, в этот вечер он немного выпил, но едва ли достаточно, чтобы снять напряжение. Возможно, еще два-три бокала помогли бы успокоить нервы или развеять томительную неловкость из-за отвратительного положения дел дома. Но в последнее время обращение к алкоголю приносило мало спокойствия, так что он шагал по длинному коридору к своей каюте с удивительно ясной головой.

Но хотя бы в одном он мог считать себя счастливчиком: с тех пор, как они вернулись с Примы Центавра, ГʼКар и его последователи служили для него постоянным источником развлечений. Сначала это выглядело всего лишь удачной шуткой, хотя даже Лондо был вынужден признать, что ситуация немного вышла из-под контроля. Или даже не немного. Терпение ГʼКара после того, как он лишился глаза, казалось бесконечным. И это, на самом деле, было довольно неприятно. Ведь теперь стало значительно сложнее с ним пререкаться. Но недавно даже упорная вера ГʼКара в чистоту и непорочность своего народа (о, Лондо тоже верил в свой народ, правда, больше в их предрасположенность к жестокости, нежели в их непорочность) изрядно пошатнулась. Так что были шансы на то, что ситуация станет еще интереснее, прежде чем выйдет за рамки дозволенного.

Лондо открыл дверь в свою каюту, одновременно расстегивая сюртук, и чуть не налетел на Вира. Причем вид у помощника был весьма тревожный: мешки под глазами, почти такие же, какими он обзавелся после инцидента с Картажье, и, похоже, он расхаживал возле двери, ожидая его возвращения.

— Вир, что за… — начал Лондо, но тут Вир отчаянно взмахнул руками, и посол закрыл рот. Он позволил помощнику взять себя под локоть и отвести в сторону, но это получилось не так быстро, и он заметил облаченное в кожаное одеяние тело, распростертое на его кушетке. Лондо замедлил шаг.

— ГʼКар? Здесь?

Не то чтобы в этом было что-то неожиданное — одной из особенностей его новых и странных отношений с ГʼКаром была потребность в общей спальне, — но в этот вечер ГʼКар отказался от его компании, вместо этого отправившись в свою каюту. Вероятно, для того, чтобы побыть одному и поразмышлять, хотя Лондо подозревал, что это могло быть связано с тем молодым нарном, который прицепился к ним сегодня, называя Лондо «этот центаврианский убийца-ублюдок». Ба! Размышление — слишком громкое слово, но ГʼКар волен поступать так, как ему хочется. Вот почему Лондо и оказался в Зокало: просто мышечная память, ничего больше, но, по крайней мере, это было лучше, чем сидеть в тишине в своей каюте. Правда, сейчас эту тишину нарушало тяжелое дыхание ГʼКара.

— Он уже довольно долго тут сидит, — сказал Вир, бросив нервный взгляд через плечо. — Сказал, что пробовал пройти к своей каюте, но его последователи никак не оставляли его в покое. Один из них даже попытался приковать себя к ГʼКару, чтобы тот не мог уйти. Другие его остановили, но…

Голос Вира опустился до шепота:

— Лондо, думаю, что-то тут не так. Он был очень расстроен, когда пришел сюда, и я… э-э… предложил ему выпить, чтобы успокоиться. Может быть, больше, чем один бокал. Но, полагаю, особой разницы не было, потому что он уже был изрядно пьян, когда сюда добрался.

— ГʼКар? Пьяный?

Теперь настал черед Лондо обернуться и в изумлении уставиться на нарна. ГʼКар был в состоянии выпить больше, чем… ну, кто-либо, за исключением, возможно, самого Лондо. Но они никогда не заходили так далеко, чтобы это проверить. Ему доводилось видеть ГʼКара подвыпившим, и это было забавное зрелище, потому что нарн довольно мило хихикал, но это не вызывало особой тревоги. Однако, судя по выражению лица Вира, на сей раз это было что-то другое.

— Он сказал тебе, откуда пришел? — спросил он у Вира. — Его не было в Зокало, иначе я бы его увидел.

В последнее время для того, чтобы найти ГʼКара, достаточно было обнаружить толпу кланяющихся нарнов. Он обязательно оказывался в самом центре. Держал ли ГʼКар алкоголь в своей каюте? Если да, то хорошо его прятал. Лондо никогда ничего там не находил, разве что собственное бривари, которое приносил с собой.

— Я не знаю, — ответил Вир. — Он вошел с бутылкой, пустой на три четверти. Что-то с Земли, полагаю. Я пытался забрать ее, но он, э-э… явно был не в том настроении, чтобы мне это позволить, так что я отстал от него.

Он нервно хихикнул.

— Мне вполне достаточно одного сломанного ребра. Я серьезно, Лондо. Не уверен, что он сейчас в состоянии контролировать свою силу.

— Ну, могу только надеяться, что ГʼКар приложил столько усилий, защищая меня, когда был телохранителем, не для того, чтобы убить по неосторожности.

Вир, конечно же, вздрогнул, и Лондо выдавил улыбку, изображая спокойствие, которого на самом деле не ощущал. ГʼКар по-прежнему не шевелился, скорчившись на кушетке, и тот факт, что он до сих пор не начал на них огрызаться, почему-то пугал еще больше.

— Все в порядке, Вир, я с ним разберусь. С тебя вполне достаточно на сегодня. Иди к себе в каюту и ложись спать. Я позову тебя, если это понадобится.

Лондо подтолкнул Вира к выходу, не обращая внимания на его возмущенное лицо.

Когда дверь за помощником захлопнулась, он осторожно направился к кушетке, на которой сидел ГʼКар. Его глаза были закрыты, так что Лондо поспешил изучить стаканы и бутылки, стоявшие на столе. В одной была джала, которую, должно быть, пил Вир. В другой — что-то незнакомое. «„Бурбон“, — гласила этикетка, — произведено на Сирийском плато». Похоже, Вир был прав: это земной напиток. Но где же ГʼКар его раздобыл…

— Моллари.

Лондо подскочил и развернулся, обнаружив, что ГʼКар смотрит на него, сощурив глаза. Он выглядел почти хищно…, но нет. ГʼКар не причинит ему вреда. Если только словами.

— ГʼКар, — ответил он ровным тоном. И осторожно присел на кушетку. — Мне показалось, что ты хотел в этот вечер побыть один? Но я не думал, что это, — и Лондо указал на бутылку, — было то, что тебе нужно. Где ты это взял? Довольно дорогая выпивка.

— Это, — пробормотал ГʼКар и резко осел назад, с шипением вцепившись в подлокотник. Лондо вытянул было руку, но тут же отдернул, когда ГʼКар поднял голову и уставился на него. — Мистер Гарибальди купил это у одного торговца. Он сказал, что это заставляет его чувствовать себя, как дома.

Его голос тревожно дрогнул на последнем слове.

— Ты был с Гарибальди? — Лондо моргнул. Ну, по крайней мере, это было разумным объяснением, но вся эта ситуация с бурбоном тревожила. За все годы, что он был знаком с Гарибальди, этот человек не пил ничего, кроме воды и всякой бурды для детей. Нет, не так. Ведь центаврианских детей учили пить вино с раннего возраста. И если ГʼКар, навестив Гарибальди, вернулся от него с бутылкой крепкого алкоголя, к тому же наполовину пустой… нет, это пахло неприятностями.

— Мне не стоило возвращаться в свою каюту, — ГʼКар говорил хрипло, слегка запинаясь. — Мои последователи постоянно звонили мне, а когда я попросил их уйти, они отказались. Наотрез. Похоже, я дал им свободу только для того, чтобы они забрали мою. Но они так не считают, и это особенно пугает.

Он неловко попытался взять бокал с джалой. Невольно Лондо положил руку на его плечо, удивившись, что тот не отмахнулся и не сбросил ее.

— Я встретил мистера Гарибальди по пути сюда. Он тоже выглядел встревоженным, и я предложил составить ему компанию. Он сказал, что не нуждается в этом, но для меня сделает исключение, поэтому мы пошли в его каюту, где он налил мне стаканчик вот этого.

И ГʼКар махнул рукой, указав на незнакомую бутылку.

— Точнее, несколько стаканов.

Он сделал глоток джалы, не спуская глаз с Лондо, как будто призывая его сказать что-нибудь.

— Он очень занервничал, когда ему позвонила капитан Локли. Сказал, что должен идти, и попросил меня забрать с собой бутылку. Я так и сделал. И вернулся сюда.

Голос ГʼКара снова начал срываться, и Лондо отогнал тревожные мысли о мистере Гарибальди, чтобы сосредоточиться на том, что происходило здесь и сейчас.

— И, конечно, Вир впустил тебя. И напоил тебя джалой, хм-м?

Он уставился на лицо ГʼКара, скривившееся в гримасе. Великий Создатель, там были… Но ведь эти полосы не могли быть следами от слез? Конечно, не могли. Да, у него был опыт общения с пьяницами, ведь он же центаврианин, как никак. Но общение с пьяницами, впавшими в меланхолию, было тем видом искусства, в котором Вир преуспел больше него. Да, иногда бывало, что Вир выпивал слишком много юпитерианского солнечного зайчика, и его приходилось тащить в каюту, но такое случалось только после инцидента с Картажье и вряд ли повторится снова. К тому же Вир был очень смирным пьяницей, но в случае с ГʼКаром дело вряд ли обстояло так же.

Лондо прикусил губу. Что бы сделал Вир? Ну, он знал, как поступит Вир, но единственный пьяница, с которым приходилось возиться его помощнику, был он сам. А вот что нужно ГʼКару, догадаться было сложнее. Но, несмотря на это, он осторожно потянулся к руке нарна.

На сей раз ГʼКар оттолкнул его, дернув плечом, и опасно пошатнулся. Лондо видел, что он весь дрожит, но было ли это действием алкоголя или еще чего-то, сказать было сложно.

— Котто ничем меня не поил, — произнес ГʼКар, глотая слова. — Он просто сказал, что этот напиток тебя успокаивает. Я ответил, что все, что тебя успокаивает, наверняка будет меня раздражать, просто потому что так устроена эта вселенная. Но он не поверил мне и решил продемонстрировать действие этого напитка.

Он наклонился вперед, оскалившись.

— Скажи-ка мне, Моллари. Как, по-твоему, я выгляжу спокойным?

— Это довольно каверзный вопрос, — уклончиво ответил Лондо, пожав плечами. В последнее время настроение ГʼКара озадачивало его, но сейчас оно так дико скакало от гнева и сарказма к отчаянию, что Лондо едва успевал подстраиваться под эти перемены. — Ты не кричишь и не пытаешься ударить меня или этот стол, так что я определенно видел тебя в худшем состоянии. Но, похоже, что-то тебя беспокоит, хм-м? — Лондо не знал, насколько уместен такой легкомысленный тон. ГʼКар рухнул обратно на подушки, глядя на него так, будто не понимал ни слова из того, что он только что сказал. — Может быть, ты хочешь… — Лондо сглотнул; это были слова Вира, не его. — Ох, может быть, тебе хочется поговорить об этом?

Взгляд, которым его наградил ГʼКар, был еще более пустым, чем предыдущий. Вздохнув, Лондо потянулся к бутылке джалы и поискал более-менее чистый бокал. Но видимо Вир все куда-то убрал. Нет, это была плохая идея. Единственный надежный способ обращения с пьяницами — это во всем им потакать, подыгрывать им; он делал это много раз, сначала со своим отцом, потом, позже, при дворе, а Даггер была просто чемпионом по общению с ним, когда он напивался. Но сегодня во всем этом была своеобразная ирония. Неужели он вернулся домой трезвым, только чтобы напиться с ГʼКаром до… как же это называют люди? _До того, чтобы открыться друг другу_. Но он не особо надеялся на это. О, в последнее время они о многом разговаривали, тут Лондо жаловаться не на что, но он знал, что ГʼКар не ослабит свою защиту, так же, как и он. Нет, единственная вещь, которая, по его мнению, могла заставить их обоих раскрыться, это очень острый нож.

Он уже налил себе джалу, когда ГʼКар чуть слышно прошептал:

— Теперь я понимаю.

— Что? — Лондо резко выпрямился. Великий Создатель, ну почему он так нервничает? Ведь на самом деле ничего не случилось; что бы ГʼКар сейчас ни сказал, возможно, он будет слишком пьян, чтобы вспомнить об этом поутру. Но Лондо едва мог смотреть на его лицо, которое сейчас кривилось от, — ему хотелось сказать, что от гнева, — но влага, все еще блестевшая в его глазах, говорила о другом. Вместо этого Лондо принялся разглядывать руки ГʼКара, но они были без перчаток, мягкие, сжимающие ткань тяжелого нарнского жилета, и смотреть на них было не легче, чем на его слезы. Ну, может, чуточку легче. Лондо просто не знал, как реагировать на слезы. Ни одна из его трех жен никогда не плакала. Ну, иногда это делала Мэриел, но ее слезы были слишком хорошо отрепетированными, чтобы пробить брешь в его броне, а вот против слез его первой жены у него совершенно не было защиты. На самом деле, они были очень похожи на слезы ГʼКара: не показные громкие рыдания, а тихие, едва слышные. Он вспомнил, как сам рыдал из-за смерти Адиры. И это был вовсе не тихий плач.

ГʼКар уставился на свои руки.

— После того, как Нарн был освобожден, я думал, что мой народ тоже стал свободным, — монотонно сказал он. — Но теперь вижу, что ошибался. Они все так же скованны, как и раньше, но не рабством или бомбардировками…

Если он и заметил, как Лондо вздрогнул, то не показал этого.

—…, а своим прошлым. Тяжестью всего того, что им довелось пережить. Они сражались так долго, что забыли вкус мирной жизни; может быть, они еще помнят, как думать самостоятельно, но это их пугает. И они тянутся ко мне, но…

— Ты этого не хочешь, — Лондо сглотнул, слова как будто застревали в горле. «Я понимаю, — хотелось ему сказать. — Некогда я хотел стать императором, но теперь я бы отдал что угодно, лишь бы избежать этого. Все, что угодно, кроме своей центаврианской гордости». Это вертелось у него на языке, но он сдержался и промолчал. Нарнская гордость ГʼКара была совершенно иной. И он сомневался, что ГʼКар искал сочувствия, особенно от него.

— Но меня беспокоит не их внимание, — сказал ГʼКар. — А то, что они могут сделать, когда их терпение иссякнет. Уже сейчас они больше требуют, чем просят. Это то, чему _твой_ народ их научил, не так ли? — и его голос превратился в тихий, почти звериный рык. — Я никогда не думал, что смогу недооценить тот вред, который твой народ причинил моему, Моллари. Вы сжигали все, к чему прикасались, и это не прекратилось даже после того, как вы перестали это делать!

Взмах рук, слишком быстрый, чтобы Лондо успел отреагировать, и бутылка мистера Гарибальди упала на пол и разбилась. Если Лондо не вскочил, выругавшись, то лишь потому, что внезапная ярость во взгляде ГʼКара заставила его застыть на месте.

— Ну же, ГʼКар, — мягко произнес он. — Не думаю, что мистеру Гарибальди это понравилось бы, а? Не говорю уж о Вире, которому придется все это отмывать поутру…

— Я пытался связаться с НаʼТот, — пробормотал ГʼКар. И его глаза вспыхнули темным и яростным алым огнем. — Мистер Гарибальди сказал мне, что всегда надо помнить о своих корнях, а НаʼТот — это… — он сглотнул. — Но мне сказали, что она слишком больна и слаба, чтобы говорить со мной. Ее дух остался несломленным, но потребуются месяцы, чтобы она поправилась. Если она вообще когда-нибудь поправится…

Каким-то образом Лондо удалось проглотить комок, застрявший в горле.

— Уверен, с ней все будет…

— Вот только не говори мне, что с ней все будет в порядке! — ГʼКар обрушил кулак на стол, и его голос был заглушен звоном бокалов и посуды. — Только не ты, и только не о ней! Она бы не оказалась в таком состоянии, если бы не твой народ! _С ней все было бы в порядке, если бы не твой народ!_ Есть шрамы, которые не исцелить, и ни ты, ни я ничего не сможем с этим поделать! Ничего!.. — он оборвал себя, чтобы перевести дыхание.

Лондо поднялся на ноги и отошел на кухню, потому что это был единственный способ удержаться от вспышки ярости — или от слез, потому что, к его крайнему ужасу, он не знал, что из него вырвется раньше. И джала сейчас не поможет. Дрожащими руками он сжал бутылку бривари, но потом все же смог налить себе бокал и осушить его до дна, содрогнувшись, когда жидкость обожгла желудок. Но пусть лучше это будет бривари, чем отчаяние, которое он чувствовал мгновением раньше. Он уже допил второй бокал, когда голос ГʼКара снова привлек его внимание.

— Моллари.

Он глухо произнес его имя, и когда Лондо повернулся, ГʼКар согнулся, сжимая голову руками. Его дыхание было жестким, отрывистым и тяжелым, и это заставило сердца Лондо сжаться так сильно, что в ногах появилась слабость.

— Ты — не твой народ, — сказал ГʼКар, и поднял голову. Его глаза были темными и опухшими, но в них уже не было гнева.

Лондо зажмурился. И это был нарн, который отказывался кричать перед Картажье, который не желал пожертвовать своей гордостью ни для чего, кроме спасения своего народа. И теперь он сидел, дрожа, бесформенной пьяной массой на его кушетке. Но на лице ГʼКара не было стыда или желания спрятаться. Нет, оно было таким же гордым, как и в той тюремной камере. Неудивительно, что народ так к нему тянется.

Медленно, будто в трансе, Лондо подошел к кушетке. На мгновение страх обжег его горло, подобно кислоте, но потом он вспомнил, как дышать. Наклонившись, он сел обратно.

— Ты — не твой народ, — повторил ГʼКар, его слова были скорее всхлипом, чем шепотом, и Лондо обнаружил, что подвинулся к нему поближе. Он не знал, что делать, но на самом деле на ум пришло единственное осмысленное действие. Медленно и осторожно он дотронулся до плеча ГʼКара.

— Я — не мой народ, — согласился он. — Но когда буду императором, то стану его воплощением.

Чуть поколебавшись, он провел рукой от плеча ГʼКара вниз по его спине, поглаживая медленными и плавными движениями. А потом поднял руку и повторил это снова.

— Нет, не станешь, — ответил ГʼКар. Поразительно, как он мог говорить столь отчетливо в таком состоянии. — Хоть они и твой народ, но ты им не сторож.

Это было невероятно, но голова ГʼКара опустилась на его плечо.

«Нам не стоит этого делать, — хотел сказать Лондо, — ведь утром мы об этом пожалеем».

Но вместо этого он обнаружил, что обнял ГʼКара за талию. И этот жест выглядел странно уместным.

— Когда я буду императором, то стану лучше, — сказал он, хватая свободной рукой свое бривари.

Если привкус горечи и был в этих словах, то алкоголь быстро ее заглушил.


End file.
